D:Grey-Man: Street Performer
by Dont-even-know-man
Summary: Lenalee takes a break in a town and comes across a street performing clown. He seems oddly familiar as she decides to talk to him. LenaleexAllen


**A/N: Don't own -Man. Also set before Kanda returns.**

* * *

-Man: Street Performer

One day when Lenalee had just finished her mission, in a far off place, she came across a town. It was lovely and bright with smiling people everywhere. It felt too good for her but she decided to take a break at a café close by. Calling into headquarters to report in she saw a street performer setting up. It was a clown. One by one he did his tricks and slowly the crowd flowed in. Lenalee decided to join.  
Weather it was a trick on a ball or even as simple as cards she was amazed. It'd been years since she'd seen entertainment like this. The last time was before she was taken by the order. She was shopping with her brother and just like this, there were performers. It took her back to happier days. Now she was too busy working to notice.  
When the late afternoon rolled in and the clown was packing up, taking off his wig. The crowd had gone but not Lenalee. She decided to stay. Something about this guy reminded her of someone.

"That was a great show." She clapped. He jumped a little. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He shook his head and stood up to take a bow. "My favourite trick was the one you did with that little girl. That was amazing." She laughed and kneeled down to help him.

There was silence until they finished. The clown bowed again to thank her when he noticed a scratch on her face. He pointed it out to himself and acted horrified  
"Hah? Oh I'm an exorcist, it happens a lot." She waved it off but he didn't.  
He made a big pouty face before pulling a plaster out of thin air. Carefully, he placed it on. She was shocked and flattered. He was smiling sincerely yet he also seemed worried. She smiled back at him placing her hand on the plaster.

"Thank you. Are you hungry? Wait here, as payment for your kindness I'll treat you." She said running off.

"…" Allen paused "What am I doing!" he cried "Lenalee, of all people it had to be her." He sulked, flopping on the ground. People stared. "What if she finds out? Why would she talk to a stranger!? It'd be rude to just run away… I'll just have to keep quiet and leave as soon as I can!" he concluded sitting back up and seeing her standing in front of him. His jaw dropped and he was so shocked he'd frozen over.

"Sorry if you don't like it. I saw it at the café I was in earlier and thought it'd be better with two people." They sat on a bench and share a piece of cake. She's also gotten him a bottle of water. He shook his head and rubbed his belly before taking a bit of it. "Any good?" When he turned to face her tears were running down his face. She laughed again and he insisted on her having a bite.

As they eat Lenalee told him about past and present events. Her fights with akuma, everyone trying so hard to protect the innocence and even a little about the Noahs. She didn't know why but she felt so free just sitting there and talking to him. Whenever she apologised for rambling on he'd shake his head and smile.

"Always smiling…" she thought "… He reminds me of-" she cut herself off when the tears started running

Allen freaked and passer-by's commented harshly. He got up and did a little dance to try get her to laugh but she didn't look up. He tried doing a trick but still nothing.

"Lenalee…" he wondered before sighing.

He walked up to her and kneeled in front. She finally looked at him and apologised, trying to wipe her tear. As usual he shook his head and tucked her hair behind her ear. Suddenly he pulls out a coin and she finally smiled again, as she let out a small giggle. He smiled and turned the coin into a flower, placing it behind her ear.

"You look better when you smile." He finally said, disguising his voice a little.

She blushed and knew it must have been him. No one else was as caring or sweet. He sat next to her again and they continued to talk. Once the cake was gone and the sun started to set, so it was time to say goodbye. Lenalee didn't want to but she knew if she told him he would anyway. So she decided on a different approach.

"Fair well, Mrs Lenalee Lee. I hope you have a safe trip home." He bowed for the last time

"Thank you. I hope we meet again soon." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "Good bye!" she yelled running away.

Allen stayed there for a long time. It wasn't till Tim bit him that he moved again. He recalled what had just happened and exploded with steam. Falling to the ground again he moaned.

"It Kamui finds out I'm dead." He blushed "… I guess staying wasn't too bad after all." He smiled.

**The End**


End file.
